Big Brother 7: BOFA
Name: 'Big Brother 7: BOFA '''Location: '''Dixie's House '''Planners: '''Jake and Dixie (+Chris) '''Winner: '''Jake '''Runner-Up: '''Claire '''Previous: '''Big Brother 6 '''Next: '???? "Big Brother 7: BOFA" is the 7th official game played. It began when Jake wanted to play again, so he, along with Dixie and Chris, planned a BB and told people to come in a week. This is the longest, and biggest, game of BB played to date. Houseguests Summary of Events The game started off with the arrival of 13 houseguests, the most to ever play. The first HOH competition was announced to be a Team Scavenger Hunt. The pairs were: -Jake and Allanah -Becky and Caitriona -Homeria and Tara -Sophie and Chris -Dixie and Lola -Vic and Kyle Since there was an odd number of people, Claire did not receive a partner, and was granted immunity for the week. The race began, and the first team to arrive back with all the items was Sophie and Chris. At the nomination ceremony, Sophie and Chris nominated Vic and Tara for eviction. At the veto competition, Veto Hide and Seek, Jake was the first person to find the Veto and won. After a long discussion with Sophie and Chris, Jake was able to convince them to change their backdoor target from Dixie to Lola, and the plan was set in motion when Jake used the veto on Tara and Lola was named as the replacement. By a vote of 6-3, Lola became the first member of the jury The next HOH competition immediately began, and Dixie won. She nominated Allanah and Becky for eviction, with a plan to backdoor Chris. Allanah quickly won the veto and removed herself from the block, and Dixie put Chris up. At the live eviction, the vote was revealed to be 6-3 in favor of Chris, blindsiding Jake and Dixie. With Becky out of the house, the next HOH competition, "Name That Early 2000's Song" began. After an intense battle, Jake won HOH, nominating Sophie and Caitriona, hoping to backdoor Chris and persuade his "alliance" against keeping him around. Caitriona won the veto in "Hurt Someone's Feelings", and Jake nominated Chris, pointing out that by keeping Chris around you were handing him a 2nd place finish. Once again, though, Chris was kept around by a vote of 5-3. Caitriona became the next head of household, and set her sights on Allanah. She nominated Kyle and Allanah, and her plan was solidified when Homeria won the veto, didn't use it, and the vote was announced to be a 3-3 tie, with Caitriona evicting Allanah. Next, the houseguests began "PotBall", the 4th HOH comp. They were split into teams of 4: Claire, Tara, Caitriona, and Homeria VS Jake, Dixie, Kyle, and Chris. While Jake, Dixie, and Kyle completed the task quickly, Chris RUDELY decided to throw the competition to the other team in order to assure that Dixie or Jake wouldn't win HOH. It was a tense and awkward moment as everyone watched, but eventually Homeria snatched the HOH. She nominated Kyle and Claire, and when Caitriona won veto and used it on Claire, Homeria decided to put up Chris, which is funny, as he threw the HOH competition to her just minutes before. Finally, by a vote of 4-1, Chris was evicted. Not for long, though, as he was the first buyback winner. Along with him, Allanah re-entered the game. It was messy, to say the least, but whatever. To make up for the double buyback, the following week was a double eviction, and the HOH was trivia, knockout style. After an intense battle, Claire was ultimately crowned HOH. Having officially secured a four-person alliance with Jake, Dixie, and Caitriona, Claire put Tara, Chris, and Kyle up for eviction. With Jake winning veto, it was clear that Chris' time in the Big Brother house had finally come to an end, and he, along with alliance member Tara, were evicted. With a majority of the other side of the house evicted, the path to final 4 seemed clear for Jake, Dixie, Claire and Caitriona. This only intensified when Caitriona won HOH, and put up Kyle and Jake (as a pawn). When Jake won the veto, Caitriona named Allanah as the replacement, and she was evicted in the first unanimous vote yet. Dixie then went on to win her second HOH of the season, and nominated Kyle and Homeria, with her sights set on sending one of them home. When Homeria won the veto, Dixie put Claire up as a pawn, and Kyle was evicted, after surviving 4 straight weeks on the block, a BB record. Jake won the next HOH and put Claire and Homeria up, hoping to secure his alliance in final 4. When Caitriona won veto, this plan was solidified and Homeria was evicted in a 2-0 vote. Now at final 4, Caitriona finally nominated the power-duo of Jake and Dixie. When Claire won veto in an epic lip synch for your life, it was clear that Dixie and Jake would not be making final 2 together. Claire evicted Dixie. The final battle for HOH began between Jake, Caitriona, and Claire. Jake won part 1, and Caitriona narrowly toke home part 2. After an intense battle, Jake won final HOH, and made Caitriona the final juror. With the final 2 in place, it was time to vote for a winner. Both houseguests gave convincing speeches to the jurors, and each cast their vote. By a vote of 6-3, Jake became the winner of Big Brother 7: BOFA Voting History Notable Alliances '''The Sixy Bitches- '''Chris, Lola, Tara, Homeria, Kyle, Vic '''The Gradient- '''Homeria, Allanah, Sophie '''Square Root of 16- '''Sophie, Allanah, Homeria, Becky '''Pussy Popperz- '''Jake, Allanah, Vic, Kyle, Claire, Becky '''Pussy Popperz 2.0- '''Jake, Vic, Kyle, Claire '''Untitled- '''Jake, Dixie, Claire, Caitriona '''Jixie (Final 2)- '''Jake and Dixie Superlatives '''AMERICA'S FAVORITE HOUSEGUEST- '''Tara '''BEST GAMEPLAY- '''Homeria '''MOST ROBBED- '''Vic '''DIRTIEST GAMEPLAY- '''Jake '''FLOATER ICON- '''Kyle '''SALTIEST JUROR- '''Lola '''MOST PROBLEMATIC- '''Chris '''COMP KWEEN- '''Jake Comeptition Statistics '''Overall Competition Wins 1. Jake (6) 2. Caitriona (5) 3. Homeria (3) 4. Dixie and Claire (2) 6. Sophie, Chris, Tara, and Allanah (1) HOH Wins 1. Jake (3) and Caitriona (3) 2. Dixie (2) 3. Claire, Homeria, Sophie, and Chris (1) Veto Wins 1. Jake (3) 2. Caitriona and Homeria (2) 3. Tara, Allanah, and Claire (1) Category:Games